So We Meet Again
by Hawkfrost99
Summary: (takes place in Descendants 2, when Ben and the VKs go find Mal) What if, while retrieving Mal from the Isle of the Lost, Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Ben come across the Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella De Vil? Their sinister parents capture them, and are not happy with their three children. Will Mal save them in time? Or will she be too late? Slight Gore Warning; words: 1,106
1. Update

**Hey! I apologize for abandoning this story. I'm going to repost the first two chapters, fixing some grammar/content mistakes, then post the the third chapter. After that, I'm going on to another story. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

The discovery of Mal's return to the Isle was a surprise to everyone. Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben set off to bring her back. After crossing the barrier, they covered the limo, and the villain kids taught Ben the basics of the ways of the Isle. They we're on their way to find Mal.

Ben looked around the Isle. Had Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay really spent their whole childhoods here? He couldn't help but feel a tang of guilt. His father had banished all the villains here for their crimes, but their kids had been forced to live here as well. He'd been so deep in thought that he jumped when he heard a cackle from felt Evie freeze, her face paling. He noticed that Jay and Carlos looked just as terrified. They all turned around, and he found himself face to face with three of the

most feared villains in the land.

He felt all three of them, even Jay, trembling as they looked up at their parents.

Evie's heart stopped. She recognized that laugh anywhere. She turned around, and surely enough, there stood their parents. She looked at Jay, who shot back the same look of, _what do we do?_. Evie sighed, looking for escape possibilities, and after finding none, due to their parents' minions surrounding them, looked up again. Her mother's glare seemed to burn through her, and she returned the glare. "What do you want, mother?" she

asked bitterly. The Evil Queen chuckled. "Oh Evie, why so sour? This is just the beginning of our family… reunion." Evie inhaled sharply as their parents turned their gaze to Ben. "Isn't that the King? The brat Malificent's girl fell for?" Cruella sneered. Carlos, Jay, and Evie pushed Ben behind

them. "Ben has nothing to do with this," Jay growled, "so let him go." Carlos and Evie nodded. Jafar cackled. "You think we're going to give up this big of an opportunity? He's the _king_ for crying out loud!" Turning to the goblins, he added, "Knock them out."

Evie stood in front of Ben, attempting to keep the goblins away. She heard a thud, and saw that Jay had already been knocked out. Another thud followed after, and Carlos was out. Evie knew she was next. Looking up at her mother, she yelled, "We won't let you hurt Ben!", before something struck her head, and the world turned black.

Dizzy was walking around the Isle, handing out flyers for her grandmother's hair salon, when she heard three familiar voices. They're here! They must have been looking for Mal. But they sounded like they were in trouble. She ran towards the source of the noise, but hid when she saw the Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella. And sure enough, looking up at them were her three old friends. And to her surprise, she recognized King Ben, Mal's boyfriend. I have to warn Mal, she thought. Running as fast as she could, she hurried to where the four kids used to hang out. She

threw the rock at the sign and hurried up the stairs. "Mal!" she called. After a moment, the purple-haired teen peeked out. "Dizzy, what are you doing here?" she asked. Dizzy caught her breath. "Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben came after you. They got captured by the Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella." Mal's eyes widened. "What!? How did..?" Then she realized. "I left a note for Evie. I should have known they'd try and come back for me." She ran to the exit, calling, "Thanks, Dizzy!", over her shoulder. Dizzy watched as she sped off. _I hope they're alright..._

Jay woke up in a gloomy dungeon, realizing that he was in chains and handcuffed. He saw Carlos and Ben, a few yards away from him, had already woken up. Evie remained unconscious, though she was starting to wake. They were all in shackles as well. "Carlos", he called quietly. His friend looked at him. "Oh hey, you're awake." he turned to Evie, who was now awake and looking around warily. "Everyone okay?" Jay asked. They all nodded, but Ben still seemed a bit shaken. He looked from Carlos, to Evie, then to Jay. "I know your parents are evil and all," he started "but why would they ever do _this_ to you ?" Carlos sighed. "That's just how things are on the Isle. There's a lot you don't know about our childhoods. Plus," he added, "they must have been furious the day of the coronation. We took away their only chance for revenge." Jay sighed. "But now thanks to us, they get another chance at revenge," he pointed out, "because now they have Ben." Ben was looking down. "I'm sorry." When he saw his

friends' confused faces, he continued, "It's my fault we're here. I was the one that blew up on Mal, making her come here." Then more softly, he added, "I promised you Evie. I promised that you wouldn't get stuck here again. You trusted me, and I let you down." Carlos looked at Evie, waiting for her response. She simply smiled. "Don't blame yourself

for this, Ben. You had no idea that this was going to happen. But I would go through this for Mal, or any of you four, any day. Promise or no promise." Ben nodded, though still unsure.

The four of them jumped when they heard footsteps. Cruella, Jafar, and the Evil Queen, followed by the guards, stepped into the dungeon. "Comfortable?" Jafar sneered. "It's really a shame that we can't do anything to Beast Dude here, since he's our ticket out of here." Cruella sighed. "But," the Evil Queen cackled, turning to Evie, Jay, and Carlos "you three are a different story." She smiled wickedly. "So, let's have a little talk, shall we?" Carlos looked at his two friends as they were released from the chains, cuffs still on. Evie was as pale as ever, looking from Jay, to Carlos, then to Ben. "Don't worry about us, alright?" she whispered to the king, "We can handle this." But Carlos wasn't so sure about that, and he could see Evie wasn't either. Jay, as always, tried to look tough, but he could see his friend's fear in his eyes. They followed their parents into a room,worried of what they might have up their sleeves.


	3. Chapter 2

Mal was running to the only place she remembered seeing a dungeon (Other than her mother's fortress, of course, but no one would dare go there). The Evil Queen's castle was where Evie had lived for most of

her life, Mal remembered. She held the perfume that could knock out a person, holding it tight. _Two sprays and they'll be out like a light_ , she remembered telling Evie before the coronation. The teen sighed, fighting back tears, as she thought of all the things their parents could be doing to

them. The three villains would surely trade Ben for their freedom, but what made her queasy is what they would do to Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Each one of them meant so much to Mal. Mal caught her breath as she reached the castle. Keeping to the shadows, she walked to the dungeon's

entrance. Mal made her way in, peeking in all the cells to check if her friends were there. Suddenly, a guard walked around the corner, making her jump. "Hey-" the goblin was cut off as Mal sprayed him with

the perfume. The teen had to knock out about five more goblins. Mal had locked them in a place she was sure no one would find them for at least a few hours. She finally spotted, in a dark cell, a brown-haired boy in a blue

beanie. "Ben!" Mal whispered. He turned his head, looking more relieved than he had ever been in his life to see her.

"Mal! I'm so glad you're here. Listen, I'm really sorry about our fight yester-," Ben was interrupted by his

girlfriend. "That doesn't matter right now, we'll talk about that later. Where are Evie, Jay, and Carlos?" she

asked with concern. Ben looked up at her with dread. "They took them, to have what they called a little

talk…" Mal's heart stopped. "This castle's too big to cover… it could already be too late. I'm going to see if I can come up with a plan." The purple haired teen hid in a shadows next to his cell, waiting for her friends to return, making a plan, and preparing for the worst.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos were brought into a room that Evie didn't recognize. Her breath quivered when they came to face their parents. The guards shoved them until they fell to their knees beside each other. "Welcome, kids, to our family reunion!" Jafar said with his usual sneer, "Now, you might be our children, but after what you did to us, your choice to betray us, you don't mean anything to us. Nothing." Evie snorted. "When have we ever meant anything to you?" The Evil Queen narrowed her eyes. "You

meant something to me. You were my tool to make me royalty again!" The blue-haired girl winced (it hurt to know her mother had considered her just a tool), but kept her glare. "I'm not your tool. I'm more-,"

Evie was cut off by her mother's hand slapping her right cheek, almost sending her flying.

"Don't you touch her!" Carlos yelled. Evie's cheek stung, as she had forgotten how hard the Evil Queen could hit. At least she hadn't stabbed her, like she used to do. Her mother sneered at her friend. "And what are you going to do about it, give me a belly rub?" Jay tried to stand up, thrashing against the guards. Finally, Jafar's fist flew to Jay's left eye, which threw him backward.

Jay fell between Evie and Carlos, as they examined his eye, which was closed, and the skin around it, which was turning purple and swelled. Cruella stepped up. "You three won't leave this room alive, but, oh,

we're going to have so much fun in your last moments! Don't worry, this won't hurt at all…for us!" she cackled. "Oh, but you'll need your cuffs off for this; don't dare escape or we'll double your pain." The three looked at each other as they were released. The second they were off the handcuffs, Carlos brought them both in for a bone-crushing group hug. "I love you guys- I want you to know that." When they finally let go of each other, they saw their parents facing them…with something sharp in their hands. I spoke too soon, Evie thought. "Let's begin, shall we?" Jafar chuckled as the guards pinned them to the wall, arms outstretched. Evie's

breathing quickened and she squirmed as she tried to escape the grasp of the guards. Her mother walked closer, a wicked smile on her face.

And then it all became evil cackles and screams.

Mal was about to go rescue her friends without a plan, which she hadn't made yet, when she heard footsteps. She hid even further as the goblins threw the three teens in the cell. As the guards went to chain them up, the biggest one intercepted them. "Don't bother, they're too weak from the pain." He chuckled, "Pathetic idiots."

Mal wanted to get out of her hiding place and punch that loser in the face. How dare he talk about her friends like that? She turned her gaze to her friends. _Oh no…_ she thought. She looked at each of them from top to bottom. Jay had a black eye and a few cuts, Carlos had an immense cut down his lip, and Evie had a huge cut across her left cheek, and a bloody forehead. She was in between Jay and Carlos, all of them leaning on each other.

Mal waited until she couldn't see or hear the guards to pop out into the open. "Mal!" Jay, Evie, and Carlos cried in unison. Mal's breath shook. "I'm so sorry guys…" she looked at Evie, who was obviously fighting to remain conscious. Her blue-haired best friend smiled. "Mal, I'd go through this for you any day." Jay and Carlos nodded. Mal felt like she wanted to cry. Ben

was still staring at the three with horror. "What did they d- Jay, what's that on your arm?" Jay, the only one with short sleeves, put his arms behind his back. "Nothing." he mumbled. Ben looked at Evie and Carlos. "Take off your jackets." The two hesitated, but slowly took off their jackets. Mal noticed they winced as they took it off. _What_ did _they do to them?_

Carlos was the first one to show his arm to Mal. She gasped. It was two bones in the form of an 'X'. Cruella De Vil's symbol, literally carved into his arm. Evie and Jay hesitated, but showed their arms when Carlos gave them a look. Jay had a cobra- Jafar's symbol, and Evie had a broken crown carved into her arm, her mother's symbol, of course.

"They said we would really remember them like this. Mal, they meant to kill us." Evie said quietly "But I guess they thought twice about it."

Carlos sighed. "So they decided to carve their symbols on our arms. We tried to escape, because, MAN, it hurt. But they had us pinned to the wall."

Mal looked at all of them, but then she remembered. "Guys, we have to get out of here. Now." She freed Ben, and they quietly made their way to escape. The teen could almost sense it. They were almost out. One more hall and they'd be out. But suddenly, footsteps sounded behind them. They all whirled around to find The Evil Queen, Cruella De Vil, and Jafar.

"Where do you think you're going?"


End file.
